


Not a Date

by uchihanon



Category: Naruto
Genre: according to Sakura, amusement park au, not a date-date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihanon/pseuds/uchihanon
Summary: No, this was not a date. This was nothing more than two friends spending the afternoon together. Although anyone could have argued that Sakura was in a terribly good mood. Especially since she was all too aware of the presence standing beside her.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	Not a Date

"What do you mean you can't come?" Sakura whispered furiously to the trash can in front of her. She was standing outside the entrance of Konoha's amusement park trying not to cause a scene. The grip on her phone tightened as her best friend replied in careless nonchalance.

"I told you, forehead." Ino said through the other end of her phone. "I'm sick."

On cue, she gave an almost believable cough. Sakura tried not to roll her eyes, knowing better than to believe another one of Ino's acts.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"And you're telling me this now?"

"I didn't want to spoil our plans." Ino sighed convincingly. "So much for that, huh?"

"Ino! I'm already here," she glanced over her shoulder to eye the boy sitting on a bench not too far from her. "...with Sasuke."

"Oh, so lover boy did show up."

Sakura felt her cheeks flush. "He – He's not – ugh this is so embarrassing. He's gonna to think I set this up."

"Relax, forehead." Ino said. "Naruto's still in the picture right?"

Sakura thought back to the group chat Ino had set up before Spring Break started. What had started out as a nine person amusement park outing quickly dwindled down to four as their other friends were drawn to other commitments. In the end, Sakura was set to go with Ino who was now "sick," Naruto who had been ghosting her all morning, and Sasuke who had been reluctantly dragged to join by his best friend. Oddly enough, Sasuke was the only person who bothered to show up.

"I don't know. He hasn't been replying," Sakura glanced over her shoulder again. "Sasuke's trying to get a hold of him."

"Hmm, how convenient." Ino laughed over the phone. "I wouldn't put it over your head, Sakura."

"What do you mean?" Sakura knitted her brows.

"Oh, nothing." Ino slid over the question. "So what are you wearing?"

Sakura glanced down at her denim shorts and t-shirt. She knew Ino would have disapproved of her outfit choice but it was comfy and casual so she could eat a brick. Besides, Ino wasn't even here. Sakura played with the strap of her shoulder bag with a frown. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Ino coughed again. "Actually, I would."

"Why?"

"The same reason I always ask. To make sure you're not wearing the same hideous outfits in public."

"I dress fine!"

"Sure, sure. At least tell me you're not wearing that shirt from two weeks ago."

"Pig," Sakura warned.

"What? You wouldn't wanna look bad on your first date."

"First dat–?"

"Oops. Nevermind." Ino said quickly. The lilt of amusement in her voice was not missed. "Gotta go, Sakura. Have fun and thank me later!"

The line cut off then, effectively forestalling Ino from hearing the next line of expletives that escaped from Sakura's mouth. Around her, a mother cupped her daughter's ears then sent a glare to Sakura.

"Sorry," Sakura bowed. She vowed to give Ino an earful when she got home. But first, she needed to deal with a certain heartthrob who was already garnering too much attention by simply existing. The nerve.

Sakura walked over just as Sasuke was stuffing his phone back in his pocket. "Any luck on your end?"

"The dobe's not answering." Sasuke stood up. He towered considerably over Sakura and he had to know that it affected her. She felt her cheeks warm as she looked up at him.

"Ino's not feeling well," Sakura explained. "Maybe we should just go home."

She expected him to agree right away, but Sasuke surprised her by giving a long pause. His look was unreadable. At length, Sakura started to fidget with her strap again. His gaze was unnerving and his silence was even harder to read.

"Sasuke?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he finally said. He turned to head toward the ticket booth. "We're already here."

Sakura watched him walk away while she waited behind to gather her wits.

"It's not a date." Sakura shook her head. "Not a date."

.

.

.

No, this was not a date. This was nothing more than two friends spending the afternoon together. Although anyone could have argued that Sakura was in a terribly good mood. Especially since she was all too aware of the presence standing beside her. Sasuke wore a look of mild disinterest at everything going on around them. Next to him, Sakura happily navigated through the park with a keen eye and detailed brochure. She had a knack for taking charge and he let her have her fun.

"So where to, Sasuke-kun?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh," she tried hard not to show her disappointment. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Gift shop then!" Sakura spotted the stores lining both sides of the entrance. "That's always a good place to start."

She walked into the closest one and was surprised when Sasuke followed wordlessly behind her. He trailed after her as she circled inside the gift shop and came to a stop in front of a wall lined with different accessories. Sakura picked up a pair of fox ears.

"Look," she turned to him. "I'm Kurama."

Sasuke stared blankly at her costume. He reached behind her to grab the purple snake print. "What is this?"

"An Aoda scarf."

At his confused look, Sakura sighed. "You really didn't watch the anime, did you?"

"I didn't realize there was one." Sasuke placed the scarf back.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Sakura tilted her head a bit. "That's odd. Most people come here because of the anime."

Sasuke simply shrugged then leaned over to pluck a pair of Sharingan spectacles. He raised a brow questionably to her.

"Careful, those come with a curse."

"Hn." Sasuke frowned. "Ridiculous."

He placed it back on the hook then left Sakura to explore the rest of the shop. Sakura turned back to the wall. She didn't have any intention of purchasing anything yet although she knew she'd be buying a few things for Ino and the girls later. But as for now…

Her eyes raked over to the far end of the wall where she spotted something familiar hanging a few hooks up. Sakura cracked a smile.

.

.

.

"I'm not wearing that."

"Sure you're not."

"Sakura."

"Oh, don't be such a grouch, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's eyes flew to the top of her head where a pair of white cat ears popped out. His gaze travelled to the other pair she held up for him.

"No."

"Yes."

"I don't even know what that is."

"We're disguising as ninneko." Sakura told him. "Come on, it's part of a game I signed us up for! I thought it'd be fun. We just have to go around and collect paw prints from the park."

"This game is for children."

"Nonsense," she shook her head with a grin. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

His eyebrow twitched. "I must have left it at home."

"Well, that won't do, will it?"

She pouted then for Sakura knew Sasuke wasn't quite immune to it. At length, Sasuke looked defeated.

"Hand it over."

.

.

.

To Sakura's reluctance, he had kept the cat ears on under two conditions. One, Naruto was never to learn about this. And two, Sasuke would be the one to choose all of their rides from now on. Sakura was devastated to learn that although she did not have a fear of heights, Sasuke was sufficient at testing her limits. He guided her to all the rides that started with "record-breaking heights" and ended with "killer drop."

After retrieving a particularly large paw print stamp for riding "Fang over Fang," a rollercoaster with many twists and turns, Sakura insisted that they sit down for a bit.

She tried to ease her budding headache as she watched Sasuke leave her for a moment and then come back with drinks in hand. He smirked knowingly at her condition. "Ready to tap out?"

Sakura accepted a drink and tried not to burn a hole at his pretty face. "Not a chance."

"Tch, stubborn." He took a seat next to her and uncapped his water.

Sakura watched a bead of sweat travel down his neck and trickle toward his collarbone. She cursed her mouth for feeling dry and looked away to take a sip of her own beverage. Friends weren't supposed to be checking each other out. Especially on harmless non-dates.

"How about one more ride and then we eat?" Sakura suggested.

Sasuke didn't regard her immediately as he was staring distantly at something Sakura couldn't pinpoint. They had covered most of the intimidating rides in their cat booklet so their choices were starting to limit. Finally, he smirked. "Let's skip the ride."

"Really?" Sakura looked up excitedly.

"I have something else in mind."

Later, Sakura would learn that Sasuke was a lot more sinister than he let on. Her eyes took in the attraction before them before flying to him. "You're kidding."

Together, they were standing in front of a small line that led inside the infamous haunted house. Evidently, not many people were drawn to the attraction and they were right to stay away for this was one of Konoha's scariest tourist sites. There was a reason why they called it the "Forest of Death."

"Scared?" Sasuke looked at her.

"Don't be ridiculous." Sakura gulped then took her place in line.

The smug Uchiha followed then dropped his head low enough to tickle her ear. "Why don't you lead then?"

Sakura could feel the back of her neck tingle at his warm breath, but was quick to blame it on her nerves. "S-Sure."

This close, she could hear Sasuke's quiet laugh.

.

.

.

The attraction lived up to its hype for Sakura spent all but two minutes trying to lead before dropping to the ground to cradle her knees. She had always been tough, Sasuke knew, so for something to shake her iron backbone was somewhat amusing.

"Don't tell me you're scared," he taunted.

She glared up from the ground. "Shut up. I hate this stuff."

"Come on." It made her heart jump when he offered her a hand though he quickly explained, "You're holding the line up."

Still, she took his hand gingerly and allowed him to pull her up. When he didn't let go of her hand, it was safe to assume that he would guide her too.

"If you let go of my hand, I'll kill you," she whispered.

A giant centipede popped out from above them and Sakura felt her soul leave her body. She screamed and buried her face behind Sasuke's shoulder.

"Scaredy-cat," he mocked and Sakura would have kicked him if he wasn't so occupied playing her knight-in-shining-armor.

"Shut up."

Sasuke snorted as he tugged her along. "How you can dissect a dead body but still cower under fake props is above me."

"Well in case you didn't know, dead bodies don't exactly just jump out at me." Her eyes were shut and her forehead was pressed against the back of his shoulder as he continued to lead her.

When she suddenly tripped over something, Sakura looked up to glare at his poor navigation skills.

"You sure about that?"

On cue, Sakura peaked over his shoulder in time to see a fake corpse lying beneath them. The lights flashed to reveal the body. "Oh my gosh, just kill me," she groaned into his shoulder.

Sasuke was smug. "I'm starting to think this is just an excuse to touch me."

"Shut up!"

.

.

.

"It wasn't that bad."

Sasuke placed a tray in front of her. It didn't go unnoticed that he paid for her meal but friends were allowed to treat each other out. It still didn't mean it was a date. Besides, he owed her for making her go through something like that.

Sakura reached for a fry. "You're enjoying this too much."

"Maybe."

She looked up to throw another accusation, but paused at the sight of Sasuke wearing a boyish grin. It was something so rare that she was momentarily too stunned to look away. Sakura knew it was a look he reserved mostly for Naruto and his family but she didn't think he was playing fair. First he holds her hand and now this. She suddenly had the urge to wipe it from his pretty face.

"Hey Sasuke-kun…" Sakura looked down at her fries again. She found it hard to meet his eyes when she continued, "Why did you agree to stay? Ino and Naruto basically bailed so I would've understood if you—"

"I don't mind."

The honesty made Sakura look up from her meal. "Really?"

"I wouldn't have stayed this whole time if I did." Sasuke pointed out, this time refusing to meet her eyes. The smile was gone from his face and was that a flush inching up his cheeks?

"I guess." Sakura shifted in her seat, trying not to read too much into his reaction. Sasuke was not usually this upfront. She wondered what that was about.

"Being with you," He started suddenly and she could tell he was struggling with his words. Just when he looked ready to give up, she scooted to the edge of her seat and tried to coax it out from him.

"Being with me...?"

"... is not so bad."

Oh.

Ouch.

Was she disappointed that she expected something more? Sakura nodded and felt herself slink back into her chair. They ate in silence after that. The sun was starting to set by the time they finished.

"The fireworks will start soon," Sakura scanned the brochure. "We have room for one more ride. What do you say?"

"The ferris wheel," he nodded straight ahead.

It wasn't exactly what she thought he had in mind after spending most of the afternoon riding things that made her insides churn. Again, it was hard to read into what he was thinking.

"Are you sure? It's a bit slow…"

Sasuke shrugged then simply walked toward the ride.

Despite herself, Sakura found her heart speeding up again.

.

.

.

The view from the ferris wheel at sunset was an entirely different sight to behold. Warm hues touched everything below them and one by one, the lights on rides and shops began to flicker alive. Although Sakura had gone on the ride with her parents before, and even Naruto in the past, she found that simply sitting with Sasuke felt more intimate than her previous experiences.

Sakura's glance slipped to Sasuke again. He sat across from her and his knees threatened to touch hers. It made her all the more aware of the small distance shared between them.

_Being with you... isn't so bad._

The words played inside her head over and over again. It bothered her more than she cared to think. What did he mean? Was her presence merely tolerable? Or did he enjoy being with her as much as she enjoyed being with him? The latter made her frown. Of course not. Sasuke Uchiha had never been known to carry a flame for anyone.

Even now, Sasuke wasn't looking at her. His gaze remained out the window as they continued to travel up. At some point, they would hit a peak and then start to descend. It would be over and she would have spent the whole ride in longing and confusion.

Sakura looked away decidedly.

It wasn't a date, but at least for now, she would pretend it was.

As soon as they touched the ground again, she would remind herself her place and they would carry on as being just friends.

Making up her mind, Sakura was sure not to let her gaze stray again. It hurt like it always did, but it was necessary. She wouldn't push her feelings on him.

Sakura decided this not knowing Sasuke was going through the same turmoil. Her decision was unfortunate for had she waited for a few more seconds, she would have known that the moment she chose to look away was the same moment Sasuke had chosen to let his eyes stray toward her.

It bothered Sasuke that she had no idea what kind of effect she had on him. The words he had spoken back at the food court came to his mind and caused him to frown. He wasn't good at this. Even now, as the sun glowed sensually over her skin and danced appreciatively over her features, he felt his fists clench at his side. Looking at her like this, he wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, look!" She pointed out her window. "There's Nekomata with the last paw print we need."

Slowly, he moved toward her to catch sight of the big white mascot. His eyes zeroed in on the small, moving figure standing not too far from the ferris wheel. "Aa."

"Who would've thought he'd be hiding there all along?" Sakura laughed beside him.

"A child’s game till the end," he disproved.

"Come on, don't tell me you didn't have fun," Sakura bumped shoulders with him. "But maybe we should've bought those Byakugan goggles after all, eh, Sasu–"

Her head turned just then and realization quickly dawned as to how close he was. At her pause, he turned his head as well. She was positive her face was now the same color as her hair, but was he aware that his face reflected the same?

Sakura stayed still, giving him a chance to move away.

When he didn't, she felt his name leave her lips. "Sasuke-kun?"

His eyes flickered to her lips.

"Shut up," he smirked.

It was the last thing he said before he leaned in.

.

.

.

"So what you're saying is, you purposely told Ino and Naruto to flake just so we could be alone together?"

Sasuke looked at her teasing grin with every intention of glaring, but found himself wanting to kiss her again. It was a trap and he quickly tried to diffuse it. "Annoying," he murmured, poking her forehead.

"Hey!" She rubbed the spot on her head. She laughed at his deflection. "You could have just asked me out, you know. I would've said yes."

They were headed for the riverbank to watch the closing fireworks after having retrieved the last paw print from Nekomata and fetching dango along the way. Unfortunately, it gave Sakura ample opportunity to tease him along the way.

"Sasuke-kun, you're blushing."

"Shut up." Sasuke bit out.

"Okay," she smiled then got on her tippy toes to kiss him. Sasuke was absolutely burning at this point.

As more people started to crowd around the arena, Sakura did her best to try to keep up with him. It didn’t help that he had longer strides and that her small frame caused her to get shoved around. When a particular man accidentally elbowed her side, she dropped her dango and mourned her loss. When she looked up from the tragedy however, Sasuke was no longer in her line of sight.

 _He's going to kill me_ , Sakura thought. Sasuke had warned her to stay close so they wouldn't get separated by the crowd. If she hadn't been so occupied eating her dango, she would have reached out for his hand.

Despite her desire to stay put and keep a lookout for him, the crowd was insistent and she continued to move forward. When her back was shoved for the fourth time, Sakura thought about turning around and slugging someone in the face.

"Hey, move it lady!" Someone yelled from behind her.

Sakura felt the last bit of her nerves snap. "Maybe you should move if you know what's good for you!"

"What did you say?"

"Your heard me–"

Before she could initiate a fight, a hand grabbed her and pulled her back. "Hey, hands off me, ass– oh." Sasuke looked down at her with his eyebrows pinched in obvious irritation.

"Oh," he repeated though not amused.

"Sorry," she smiled shyly.

"Say that to them." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

He tugged her along before she could cause any more problems and she was thankful when he offered her the rest of his dango. Sakura stared at his back as he led her through the crowd like some wayward child he was responsible for. She felt the corners of her mouth twitch when her eyes travelled all the way down to their clasped hands. It was the same way he had been leading her through the "Forest of Death," yet she knew something had changed between them.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun."

He looked over his shoulder to regard her.

"I'm glad this is our first date."


End file.
